


Types of Mornings

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Sylvain has so many friends you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: It's Sylvain's birthday and he'd like to sleep in a bit, thanks.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Types of Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to a VERY good boy <3 Not as long as some of my other birthday fics but Sylvain knows I love him. I say so whenever he's on screen. Also my first stab at Felix/Sylvain! 
> 
> This is set post-game but no spoilers.

In a perfect world, Sylvain would be woken on his birthday by Felix pressing gentle kisses to his face and neck. They would lay there, warm with sleep, as the sun shone brighter and brighter though the curtains. Only after hours spent lounging around in each other’s company would they untangle themselves and rise to greet the day.

As it was, Sylvain woke up to Felix tossing his boots on the bed. “Morning,” Felix grumbled as he dressed. 

Sylvain rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. “Not yet.” In response, Felix yanked the blankets clean off the bed. Sylvain shrieked and curled onto his side. “THAT is an act of war, Duke Fraldarius!”

“Why are you so upset? It’s too warm for these anyway.”

“It’s the principle of the thing.”

Felix sighed and began throwing Sylvian more clothes. “We can’t keep everyone waiting. They wanted to have a nice birthday breakfast before the day got busy.”

“Oh so you  _ do _ know what day it is,” Sylvain said as he sat up. 

Apart from his hair, which was still down and tangled from sleep, Felix was ready. He raised an eyebrow at Sylvain as he tightened his baldric. “Of course I do.”

“You haven’t made that clear.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “All the years I’ve known you and you think I don’t know your birthday? Sylvain, we even celebrated when the war was on.”

“Is it so wrong to want a ‘Happy Birthday’ from my husband?” Sylvain threw in a pair of puppy dog eyes for good measure. 

Only after a long suffering sigh did Felix kneel on the bed and place his hands firmly on Sylvain’s shoulder. Then the scowl softened, and Felix leaned down to press a kiss to Sylvain’s forehead. “Happy birthday,” he said reverently, a small smile lighting his face.

Sylvain pulled him closer by the waist. “Now tell me I’m handsome and amazing and—”

“Unhand me, Margrave Gautier.”

“You gotta say all that first, Fe.”

“Absolutely not. We’re going to be late if you continue with this.”

“Aren’t I allowed to be late?”

“Perhaps.” Felix, for all his insisting, didn’t struggle from Sylvain’s grip. In fact he laced his hands into Sylvain’s hair. “But then you’ll keep Mercedes, Annette, and Dorothea waiting. And you know how far they have to travel to get here.”

Guilt hit Sylvain even as he was soothed by Felix’s petting his hair. “Mhm…”

“Dedue and Dimitri are busy these days. I’m surprised they can give you a day, much less a morning.”

“True.”

“And then there’s little Bernadetta—”

That one stung. Sylvain let go of Felix’s waist only to shake him by the shoulders. “ _ Bernadetta’s _ here?!”

Felix cocked his head, adopting a clearly fake expression of thoughtfulness. “That might have been a surprise. Shame I spoiled it.”

“Felix!”

“I told you to get up,” Felix pointed out with an evil grin.

Sylvain shot up from the bed and began pulling on the clothes Felix had picked out. “Who  _ else _ is a surprise?!”

“Only one way to find out.”

Scowling, Sylvain tugged on his boots, forgetting about the laces for now, and grabbed Felix’s arm. “Let’s go, then!”

“Don’t you want me to tell you you’re handsome and—”

“ _ Felix _ !”

“Fine, fine.” 

Felix let himself be pulled from the bedroom. Once outside, Sylvain turned around, pressed Felix against the door, and kissed him. Felix offered no objection this time and his hands found Sylvain’s hair easily, pulling Sylvain closer. 

Once Sylvain pulled away, he whispered, “Thank you,” against Felix’s lips. 

“It’s not every year you turn 30.”

Sylvain groaned over Felix’s chuckles and backed away. “We are  _ not _ talking about that.” But he took Felix’s hand gently and pulled him down the hall. 

Perfect worlds be damned— Sylvain was pretty fond of the world he held now.


End file.
